Unexpected Insight
by livelovelast
Summary: While brooding over rescue not coming, Kate has an interesting conversation with Juliet. What makes it so interesting? What, or rather who, they are talking about. Jate, with very small jacket references. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

This story just kind of popped into my head, and its been bothering me ever since. I finally wrote it about a week ago, but didn't post it until now. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but it was actually pretty fun to write. So, enjoy.

* * *

Kate sat in front of her tent, slowly eating the last of her dinner. The whole group was still waiting for the rescue to come. It was sad, really, seeing as the call had gone out three days ago. People weren't giving up, and false hope surrounded the camp. 

Kate knew better. They were never getting rescued. She was going to live the rest of her life on this damn island. Even worse, she would have to watch _them_. For instance, right now Juliet was smacking Jack playfully across the arm, laughing at something he had just said. She felt the instinctive pull to go towards Sawyer, but she remained still. She was done lying to him.

She could tell that Juliet sensed her watching them, even if Jack didn't. What she didn't expect was Juliet turning to say goodbye to Jack, and then walking over to sit with her.

They sat in silence for over five minutes, before Juliet spoke up. "He loves you", she said quietly, staring at her hands.

Kate was taken aback by Juliet's words. She shook her head. "No. He doesn't."

Juliet ignored her. "He tries not to talk about you. If he catches himself doing it, he stops midsentence."

"He hates me. He doesn't want to talk about me because he can't stand to even think about me".

"I wish that was true," Juliet admitted. "Then maybe he wouldn't be so sad all the time. Look at him."

Kate lifted her gaze to where Jack was talking to Sayid. At first glance he seemed fine. It was as if Juliet sensed her thoughts. "Look closer."

On closer inspection, Kate almost gasped. His eyes were red, and he looked exhausted. He also seemed to have lost some weight, and his shirt was hanging loosely on him.

"He's just stressed", Kate whispered. "The people in the boat haven't come yet, and he's worried." She couldn't allow herself to think that she had caused him to come to this.

Juliet laughed. "You'll never get it through your head, will you? He loves you. He could tell you a million times, and you'd still deny it." She stood up, brushing the sand off her pants.

"Juliet," Kate stopped her. "I think I love him too", she admitted. It felt good to say it out loud, even if it wasn't to Jack. She didn't know why she was telling Juliet something so personal. Then again, Juliet knew Jack almost as well, if not better, than Kate herself.

Juliet looked down the beach, then back at Kate. "I know. So why don't you tell him?"

Kate lifted her gaze to meet Juliet's. "Have you ever been in love?"

Hesitating at first, Juliet nodded glumly.

"How did that turn out for you?" Kate asked.

Juliet sighed. "Not so great."

"Then you know why I can't tell him", Kate said dejectedly.

"Yeah, I do," Juliet told her. "You're scared." She turned around and began walking away. Before she got too far, she turned back, "You want to be even more scared? Think about what could happen if you don't tell him."

Although she didn't want to, Kate had to admit she was right. Ten minutes ago, she would have laughed at the idea of Juliet having a civil conversation wit her, least of all about Jack. But maybe she just wanted what was best for him. Kate had to admit he was a mess. Glancing over at Jack, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

I'm probably leaving this at a oneshot, unless I get a good amount of reviews.Then maybe I'll write a second part. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I wrote a second part. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Thinking about talking to Jack was alot easier than actually doing it, Kate realized. Everytime she saw him, she urged herself to come clean, but her insecurites won out in the end.

It had been three days since talking to Juliet, and Kate was aware the woman was becoming frusterated with her.

"He's miserable, Kate. He feels like the rescue boat not coming is his fault, and he could use someone to talk to," she told her.

"Why can't he talk to you?" asked Kate stubbornly.

"Let me re-phrase this. He needs to talk to you." Juliet gave her a skeptical look. "You said you loved him, Kate. Well, he loves you too, but he's not going to wait forever."

If their first conversation had been unexpected, this urging of her to talk to Jack was even more so.

"Tonight," Kate told her. "I'll tell him tonight."

When darkness fell, Kate knew she couldn't go back on her word. She couldn't, and she didn't want to. Bracing herself for rejection, she walked over to Jack, who was sitting across the fire.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked softly. She saw Juliet, who was sitting next to him, give her the smallest of smiles.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Alone", she clarified.

"Kate, anything you can say to me," he began, and Kate had a flashback to when she was telling him about Naomi.

"Jack," she interupted, "please."

"Just go," Juliet told him. "I was about to go to bed anyway." With that, she stood up, and headed back to her tent.

"I trust her, Jack" Kate told him, seeing his gaze follow Juliet and feeling a pang. "I just need to talk to you alone."

"Okay", he replied, looking up at her expectantly.

"Do you mind if we move down the beach?" she asked, eyeing the other survivors wearily.

A look of confusion flashed through his eyes, but he nodded. "Sure."

When they were a good distance away, she stopped him. "Here's good."

He looked at her with concern. "Kate, is everything okay?"

"Yeah", she said, then shook her head. "No, actually, it's not."

He held her gaze, waiting for her to elaborate. She took a deep breath, and then the words came pouring out.

"I run, Jack. It's what I do. I don't stick around and wait to get hurt, I avoid it." She saw him run a hand through his closely cropped hair. "I run from what I don't understand."

"Kate, I don't know-" He began, but she silenced him.

"I thought when we crashed on this island, the running would stop. The marshall was dead, and I was free. For a while at least."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked.

She gave him a sad smile. "There was still something to run from, Jack. You."

His eyes widened. "Me? What did I ever do to you?" he asked in shock.

She laughed lightly. "You made me fall in love with you."

He stood, silent and still in shock, so she decided to continue. "Trust me, I didn't plan on it. Commitment is one of the main things I run from," she told him, thinking of Kevin. "I kissed you, Jack, and that's when I realized it. I'm in love with you. So I ran."

He nodded, still absorbing what she was saying. She noticed that as confused as he looked, his gaze never left hers.

"I ran and ran. I know I hurt you, and you didn't deserve it. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. But, Jack?" Her voice lowered, and he strained to hear her. "I don't want to run from you anymore."

He looked at her for a few seconds before asking. "So, all of this, the running, the anger, Sawyer? It was because you love me?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "You've got a pretty messed up way of showing it", he told her.

"I know," she sighed. "You probably hate me. I don't blame you."

He laughed, suprising her. "I don't hate you. God, Kate, I could never hate you." His words caused her heart to skip a few beats.

"You.. you don't?" she asked timidly.

"If I hated you, would I do this?" he asked.

"Do wha-" she started to ask, before she felt his lips crashing into hers. A tingle went through her body, and she almost had to pinch herself. She realized how cliche that was, but it didn't matter, because Jack was kissing her. And he wasn't stopping.

They finally had to break for air, and Kate smiled shyly.

"I guess you don't hate me, huh?"

Jack grinned. "No, I guess not."

"If I stop running, will you give me another chance?" Kate proposed. "I'll try not to screw this one up."

"Promise me. Promise that you'll talk to me, not run away," Jack begged. He was so close to having her, but he needed to know he wouldn't get hurt again.

"I promise," Kate told him sincerely.

As they walked back to the camp, Kate saw Juliet leaning against a pole of her tent, arms crossed. Upon seeing Jack and Kate's joined hands, the blonde flashed her a small smile.

Finally.


End file.
